Teen Titans:New Generation2 RedFire's Gone!
by white-lily15
Summary: Sequal to Teen Titans:New Generation. Things are going rocky between Redfire and Robin Jr. Then Redifre disappears. New battles come and Robin and Redfire's relationship is challenged.


Teen Titans:New Generation

**Redfire's gone!**

Thunder boomed in the skies as rain poured down on the Titans. Redfire's starbolts looked like two floating orbs.

"Redfire shoot a starbolt in the sky so we can see", Beast Girl sniffled.

A green streak burst through the sky and lit everything up, through the curtains of rain you could see Robin and Red X fighting. Their fight got interrupted by X getting shot with a green bolt. He looked out toward them confused when he saw Redfire's hand in a fist pointed at him.

"Well hey cutie",he smiled.

Another starbolt zipped by his head and hit a wet tree trunk.

"See your still stubborn",X teleported away.

"He got away again!",Robin growled as he hit a tree.

Redfire sighed as her eyes turned back to normal. Robin still held a grudge against Red X for putting her on the edge of death.

"There's nothing we can do today, we might as well head back", Bee told.

Everyone made their way to the T car except Redfire and Robin. Robin stood there with his forehead planted on the tree trunk, and Redfire stood there and watched.

"Redfire come on we can't see!",Beast Girl complained.

Robin's head snapped up, then looked over at her realizing she had been there the whole time.

"I'm coming", her voice rang out.

"Red...",Robin began to approach her when she walked away with her starbolt high in the air. He sighed and followed her light back to the car.

They got back to the tower, and Beast Girl changed from a dog to a chicken to a elephant through sneezing.

"Redfire....",Robin said trying to get a hold on her.

She managed to move before he could touch her.

"Mmmm hmm",Bee stood next to him with her arms crossed tapping her foot.

"I'm blowing this aren't I", Robin stated.

"Mm hm, your getting obsessed to find X. Just like your dad was to find Slade",she told and walked away.

He walked into the common room to see Redfire trying to help Beast Girl stop sneezing.

"Redfire can we talk?",he asked.

Redfire looked at him and nodded as he led her out of the room. They stopped in the hallway, where he turned around to face his girlfriend. Her hair was dripping wet.

"About tonight...........I'm sorry", he started hoping to get a reaction.

"Do you perhaps mean you sneaking out of the tower to find Red X?",she crossed her arms as her necklace glowed red.

"Your mad", he said scratching the back of his head.

Redfire nodded, he had snuck out of the tower after everyone had went to sleep. And they had to track him down which took a few hours. Enough time for everyone to probably get sick. To top it off Redfire and him were have supposed to had gone out tonight on a date, that he never showed up for, that for the record he lied about to keep her busy.

"Why Robin? Why must you persue this and not let it go?", she sighed.

"He nearly killed you", he growled at the thought.

"No the headband nearly did. He just sped it up", she pointed out.

"Still",he muttered and looked away.

Redfire put her hand on his cheek and kissed him softly on the mouth. They had been dating for nearly half a year and her touch still made his heart go crazy.

"I love you, Robin. But, I don't know if I can trust you anymore", she told and walked away.

Robin's heart dropped and shattered. He hurt the one person who meant the most to him.

He went back into the common room to see everyone royally ticked.

"Where'd she go?", he asked.

"To bed", Beast Girl sniffled.

"Five months! Five months it took you to tell her how you feel and you go and blow it all in on night!",Bee shouted.

* * *

The next morning Bee had won the breakfest arguement. So it was eggs and bacon, everyone was up and about except Redfire.

Robin kept looking at the clock to see how long she was going to sleep.

"Looking at the clock isn't going to make time go by any faster",Bee told as she made everyone's plates.

In about ten minutes Redfire should be up.

The doors slid open, Robin looked expecting to see the most beautiful girl he had ever met but got a surprise.

"M-mom!", stated.

Everyone's heads snapped up to see their parents.

"Oh,my baby",Starfire squealed as she locked her arms around his neck.

"Mom, super strong can't breathe",he gasped.

Starfire released him.

"He never did get that end of the gene pool",his dad laughed as he put his arm around Starfire.

Everyone greeted their parents.

Beast Boy laughed at his sick daughter, Cyborge gave his girl a burp for a greeting, Raven and Pheonix simply meditated.

"So any girls been flirting with you Jr.",Cyborg slapped him on the back.

"The team does seem smaller without another member",Bumble Bee told.

"Well",Bee started as the door slid open.

Redfire walked two steps into the room and stopped.

"Umm",she said.

Robin Jr. ran to her, as everyone's eyes followed him.

"Who is that?",Starfire asked Bee.

"You'll see",she chuckled.

Everyone watched as he took Redfire by the hand and they walked over to everyone.

"Everyone, this is Redfire",he told.

"You are a Tamaranian", Starfire eknowledged.

"Yes",Redfire told.

"So you got another team member that's great", Robin told.

"She's not just a team member dad",Jr told.

"Then what is she?",Starfire asked.

"She's my girlfriend",he told.

"Glagarna",Starfire told as her eyes turned green and she threw Redfire out a window.

She zoomed after her starbolts blaring. Everyone ran up to the roof to see Redfire planted there and Starfire floating in front of her.

"Dude your mom is trying to kill your girlfriend",Beast Girl told.

"Mom! What are you doing?",Jr. yelled.

"Tell him!",Starfire yelled.

Redfire turned to everyone, with a tiny scrape on her arm.

"Glagarna, is a battle",she told looking down at her feet.

"A battle for what?",Beast Girl asked.

"A battle for a peasant to date royalty",she told looking at them.

"What does that mean?",Jr. asked.

Redfire's eyes glowed green and her starbolt's formed as she said,"A battle for you".

The she zoomed off into the sky, as Starfire threw starbolts at her.

Redfire dodged and countered the attack.

"In a little more depth someone!",Beast Girl screamed.

"Well, your mom did once tell me about it",the original Robin told as he scratched the back of his head.

"It's a fight between royalty,your mom, and a peasant, Redfire, who wants to date the challenger's son, that would be you Jr. They fight till blood shed",he told as he watched his son's girlfriend defend herself.

"And if Redfire loses?", Robin Jr asked.

"Then your mother will have her sent back to Tamaran under lock and key",he gulped. "Hope she's a good fighter."

Just as that was said,Redfire was punched by Starfire.

"Redfire!",Jr. yelled as he saw her fall from the sky.

Starfire landed back in front of them and her eyes quit glowing.

"The challenge is over",she told.

Robin Jr. was about to run down to the bottom of the tower to see if she was alright.

"Our girl can take care of herself",Bee said.

"She has failed",Starfire told him.

"It is you who will fail!",Redfire told as she rose above the rim of the tower, with her eyes and fists glowing.

She darted forward and threw Starfire out into the sky then raced after were sent by both of them but were all dodged. But with one blow of her fist Starfire sent Redfire to the roof, the concrete came up in chunks, a ditched was formed. Starfire lunged with the final blow only to have Redfire kick her over her head into the roof door.

Redfire jumped up defensively. Starfire shot a bolt, Redfire dodged.

Redfire looked behind her for a split second, and it was headed right for Robin Jr.

"Robin!!!!!!!", she yelled.

She jumped in front of him and the starbolt cut a gash on her left cheek, blood dripped onto the pavement of the roof.

Her eyes quit glowing and so did her fists. She lost the fight. Starfire's eyes quit glowing too along with her fists. She walked towards Redfire stood in front of her for a few moments then gave her a huge hug.

"What the?!!!!!!",Beast Girl cried.

"Huh!!!!!",Cyborg and Bee both said.

Starfire released her and smiled.

"You are worthy",she smiled.

"But I failed, you spilled my blood",Redfire stated.

"The challenge isn't to punish you young one, it's to see how hard you were willing to fight for him",Starfire told as she nodded to her son.

"And", everyone said.

"And she is willing to give her life for you", Starfire told as she grasped her son's arm."You couldn't find a better girl for you anywhere, my child. I believe we over...........stayed our welcome". Starfire smiled at Redifre.

Their parents departed, leaving them all on the roof.

"Come on Redfire I'll bandage that for you",Bee told as she put her arms around her firend's shoulder.

Redfire nodded, she was exhausted, her skirt was torn, blood was smeared on her arms, dirt covered her head to toe, and her face was sort of pale.

* * *

It was night time, Redfire layed restlessly in her bed. With a growl she threw the covers off of her and went into the common room. She plopped onto the soft sofa and put a movie in:The Notebook.

She curled up with a pillow, she had decided to wear pajamas that night, normally she would just sleep in her uniform, but even if there had been trouble no one would let her go with had on a long sleeve white shirt, with bright blue shorts.

She smiled at the happy part and felt like crying her eyes out at sat up and began not to pay attention to the movie but to what was going on with her and Robin. It was true what she said that she did love him,, but didn't know if there was trust anymore. He had lied to her so many times to sneak off to try to catch X. The other night was finally the last straw.

"Why did he have to lie to me", Redfire sighed.

"Redfire?",Robin said coming in."What are you doing?".

"Watching a movie", she told as she tossed the pillow aside.

"I think we need to talk", he told sitting next to her and held her hand.

"Okay, let us talk then about how you lied to me",Redfire told.

"I can't stand the thought of anyone wanting to hurt you, so I lied to keep you from following me",he sighed and held her hand tighter.

"Robin we are heroes, there are a lot a people that wish me hurt",Redfire stated.

"I know part of the job", he growled."But this....................".

He held up their intwined hands."This isn't part of the job. You don't plan to fall in love".

"I..............guess", Redfire looked down at the floor."Robin, do you wish me not to be your girlfriend".

"NO,I love you being my girlfriend. Heck, I love you",he smiled and wrapped his arm around her. Redfire rested her head against him.

"I guess the short version, is that I promise I'll never lie to you again",he told as he played with her ruby hair.

"Promise",Redfire stated as she looked up at him.

"Promise", he whispered then leaned in to kiss her only to see her floating in front of him."What?".

"Your not getting another kiss until you make up for that date", she giggled then flew back to her room.

Robin sat there smiling and shaking his head.

* * *

"Calm down man",Pheonix told as he watched Robin pace.

"This is our first real date. One that doesn't include pizza",Robin told.

"Well, if you don't calm down your going to mess up those cloths I bought you",Bee glared.

Redfire.

"Ow",Redfire mouthed as Beast Girl finished her hair."You are done, now stand up for me".

Redfire stood up from the vanity set, and turned around.

"Wow, he is going to be speechless. You look absolutely beautiful",Beast Girl smiled.

"I do not look over dressed", she checked.

"Absolutely not, come out when your ready",she smiled.

Redfire nodded, and rubbed her sweaty palms on her blanket.

Beast Girl came out to see Robin in a blue t-shirt,dark jeans,tennis shoes, and his hair gelled.

"Never thought I'd see you in anything but uniform, nice shades by the way",Beast Girl laughed at his sunglasses.

Then they heard Redfire's door slide open,and she walked down the hall and stopped in front of her friends.

"Man I am good",Beast Girl smiled.

"You look beautiful",Robin told .

"Thank you",Redfire smiled and looked down.

Redfire had on a short jean skirt, her silver choker, and a purple t shirt, that had tiny white flowers as a pattern,her black ballet flats went perfectly.

"So you ready to go?", Robin opened the door for her.

"Yes", she told and walked out of the tower.

Bee and Beast Girl winked at Robin who rolled his eyes and shut the door.

* * *

Redfire and Robin walked up and down the sidewalk, until they saw a dance club for teens.

"Let's go in", Redfire smiled as she tugged on his arm.

"I don't know Red, I don't dance",he scratched the back of his head with his free hand.

"Please, it'll be fun", she smiled.

"Okay", he caved and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her tightly to his side.

They walked in and picked a spot on the dance floor, when the DJ said,"Okay guys think about your girl when you hear this song. Here's 'I Will' by Jimmy Wayne".

Robin wrapped his arms around her waist, Redfire wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I really don't know how to dance",Robin told as the Dj put in the Cd.

"That is okay, just follow me",Redfire laughed.

Then the music began and Robin began to think of Redfire during this song,

"So your the one

I've waited on

The one I've been dreaming of

Now that I know

It's hard to let go I don't want to lose your love

What can I do? I can't make you stay here

But if you choose to go your own way

Where ever you goin' whenever you turn

Remember this moment remember these words

I will I will."

Robin twirled Redfire and watched as her hair gracefully followed her movements.

"Give up my life for you if you want it

Give you my heart you already own it

I'll do anything I'll go anywhere

It's true I will I will I will

I look in your eyes and I see our life

So full of happiness

Do you see the same?

Something you might have missed

I don't want to weigh you down like an anchor

If that's how you see me now I would rather let you go free

Just sail away

If that's what you need

If that's what it takes

I will I will

Give up my life for you if you want it

Give you my heart you already own it

I'll do anything I'll go anywhere

It's true I will I will I will

If your ever your day starts to steel your feel

You need someone to hold you I will

If you ever need to talk to somebody who really knows you yes I will

Give up my life for you if you want it

Give you my heart you already own it

I'll do anything I'll go anywhere

It's true I will I will I will

Love you"

Everybody quit dancing and clapped their hands.

"You want to get something to eat?", Robin asked.

Redfire nodded, and they left. They walked down the street to the pizza joint. They sat at their favorite table.

"Don't tell Bee she'll kill me for feeding you pizza",Robin told.

"Your secret is safe with me",Redfire laughed. "You didn't seem to dance to bad to me".

"Yeah, rocking from foot to foot isn't really considered dancing",he rolled his eyes as they brought them a peperoni and cheese pizza.

"That song was so beautiful",Redfire muttered as she picked up a slice.

"It reminded me of you", Robin spoke his thought aloud accidently.

Redfire blushed and ate her slice of pizza.

"Anything else you want to do?", he asked.

Redfire shrugged as for once she got her fill on one peice.

"They're setting off fireworks near the farris wheel", he hinted.

"I'm not sure", she hesitated.

"What?",Robin smiled knowing it was one of her innocent moments.

"What's a farris wheel?", she asked.

"Just follow me", he mocked as he held out his hand.

Redfire rolled her emerald eyes, and grasped his hand. He led down to the water where the ferris wheel sat, going round and round. Redfire began to head over to get in line, when Robin tugged her in the other direction.

"I thought we were getting on the ferris wheel", Redfire told.

"That was to get you here",he said as they walked down to the water's edge.

"Red.............um........... I.....",Robin began to nervously scratch the back of his head again.

"What is it?",Redfire asked as she released his hand.

Without saying a word, Robin got behind her and unlatched her choker, and put it in his pocket.

"Why did you........?",Redfire asked as her hand went up to her throat.

"I made you..............this", he said placing it in her hand.

Redfire looked down at the gift. It was a silver choker, but on this one on the band there was tiny black swirls all around it the swirls looked like black lace, dangling from the chain was a mood crystal like on her old one. But this mood crystal had been carefully crafted to be in the shape of a heart.

"I understand if you want your old one back",he said nervously.

"No............I love it", she smiled.

"It's basically the same thing except well I made it", he said scratching the back of his head.

He turned back to look at her and got a tender kiss on the mouth. Robin wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the pulled back and smiled.

"I love it because you made it", she whispered as she gave a quick kiss on the cheek."Now help me put it on".

Redfire held her hair up as Robin latched it on the back. He ran his fingers off her shoulders and down her arms. Redfire turned around and the crystal glowed a radient green.

"Glad you like it", he smiled as he saw the green shine brighter.

She smiled and grasped his hand,they walked back to the ferris wheel, but they decided to go on back to the tower so their friends can ambush them with questions. At the door of the tower Robin firmly pressed his lips against her's and embraced her. When he let go Redfire was blushing a deep red.

"Ummm.........what was that for?",she asked her face getting redder.

"Something's telling me that once we walk in we won't see eachother till tomorrow",he smiled.

Redfire pushed the button to open the door, Beast Girl and Bee grabbed Redfire by both arms and jerked her in.

"Told you!",Robin called after her and laughed.

Pheonix appeared out of the shadows.

"You want to know what happened?", Robin asked as the door shut behind him.

"The only thing I want to know is...............did you give her the necklace?",he asked as he removed his hood to show blond short hair.

"Yeah and she loved like you said",Robin punched him on the arm.

Robin threw her necklace on the counter.

"Well while you were gone wooing your almost ex-girlfriend, I've had to listen to Beast Girl and Bee squeal with anticipation",Pheonix shuddered.

Robin laughed and patted his friend on the back, as they headed to the sofa.

Redfire, Bee, and Beast Girl.

"Dude, you got to tell us what happened. Don't leave out a single detail",Beast Girl demanded as the sat Redfire on her bed.

"We went dancing, went out to eat, then down to the water's edge at the carnival and he gave me this necklace",Redfire told.

"Let me see",Bee said as Redfire handed the necklace to her.

"Dude!! It's awesome!",Beast Girl gushed.

"The important question is..............did you two make up?",Bee asked as she tossed the necklace back to Redfire.

Redfire nodded with a smile as she latched the necklace back on.

"Booyah!!!!",Bee cried as she and Beast Girl leapt up in the air and gave eachother high fives.

Redfire laughed as she fell back onto her bed.

* * *

That morning Redfire woke up and decided to go up to the roof to see the sunrise. She couldn't sleep last night with Bee and Beast Girl badgering with questions. She quietly slid the window open, the cold air chilled her legs, once again she had decided to where her long sleeve shirt and shorts. Redfire flew up and sat on the edge of the roof with her legs dangling. She loved the way her new necklace shined in the light. She loved her life. Back on Tamaran she would have never dreamed whe would have found such a nice, sweet, and cute guy to date.

"Redfire of Tamaran", a voice said.

Redfire jumped up her necklace glowing ruby red, and summoned up as many starbolt's as possible. But, then everything went black for her. Her captors jerked her necklace off, and replaced it with a new one.

Later that evening..........

"Has anyone seen Redfire? She promised me she'd cut my hair",Bee asked.

"To think of it I haven't heard a peep from her",Beast Girl told.

"I'll check her room",Pheonix told as he disappeared into the floor.

"I'll check the roof",Beast Girl said hastily as she flew out the window.

"I'll check the hall",Robin said as he dashed out of the room.

"I'll check...............the bathroom", she shrugged as she dashed.

Pheonix appeared through the floor of Redfire's room to see it empty, quickly he disappeared again.

Robin ran through the halls looking and shouting her name, eventually he returned to the common room.

Bee knocked on the bathroom door.

"Redfire you in there", she knocked, then she opened the unlocked door to see it empty. She ran back to the common room.

"Anything?",Robin asked as Bee ran into the room.

"No",Bee frowned.

"Maybe she just went to get something to eat",Pheonix suggested as he removed his hood.

"I don't think so",Beast Girl came in looking like she was on the verge of tears.

She walked towards Robin,pulled something out of her pocket.

She placed the object in his hand and said,"Redfire's gone".

Robin opened his hand to see Redfire's necklace, the latch had been torn off.

"Check the survalence camera's",he barked.

Bee pulled a video from this morning. They watched as Redfire sat on the edge of the roof, then something made her turn around, her necklace glowed red, she fired starbolts,the enemy snuck behind her and knocked her out. Then caught her, ripped the necklace off, and replaced it.

"Zoom in on what they put around her neck",Pheonix said.

Bee paused the video and zoomed in to see Redfire's necklace the one her mother gave her.

Then she hit play and watched as they placed a head band thing on her head. Both the necklace and the headband glowed a ruby red. They turned around.

"It's the aliens that chased her to earth",Beast Girl said.

"They came back for their bride",Bee said in a hushed tone.

Everyone looked at Robin. His hands were in fists and his teeth clenched.

"We're going after her",he said.

Everyone nodded and loaded up into the T ship.

"Titans Go!!".

* * *

Redfire opened her eyes to see a bedroom, with a white dress draped over the end of the bed. Her hand went up to her forehead.

"NO!!",she cried.

She ran to the mirror and saw the headband with a little rain drop shaped crystal in the center of her forehead. She jerked with all the power in her,the crystal turned red and bolt of electricity went through. Pain shot through her body. She fell to her knees gasping for air.

" A new little feature that we designed", a voice said.

Redfire looked up from the ground to see a Zorgothian. Zorgothians were basically like Tamaranians except their eyes were red and their hair green, but they could turn into horrible creatures that looked like anacondas or as Redfire reffered to as green glops.

"Did you really think you could escape me my bride?",he smiled evilly.

"I'd rather die then marry you",Redfire said as her eyes glowed green.

"You really don't have a choice my little Tamaranian",he said kneeling down to her."Tamaranian girls are after all the most radiant in the galaxy. So it was fitting that one becomes my bride. You were the perfect match, beautiful, strong, and fearful", he smirked.

Redfire spit in his face and shouted,"Zorath garaluth, ranaru!!!".

"Shout at me in Tamaranian tongue as much as you want. At midnight you'll still be my bride",he glared and exited the room.

Redfire dropped her head and raised it with her eyes burning like a green fire. She leapt up and threw the full length mirror at the door.

The guards came in and put cuffs on her that weighed her arms down and kept her from shooting starbolts. The only way the could even get near her was to trigger the shocking device around her head.

"In four hours you will be wed to our prince you troq!",one shouted as they bolted the door shut.

"Garaluth!!",she shouted.

* * *

Time was ticking away, it was now nine pm. The titans kept visiting every planet seeing if there was a wedding scheduled but so far nothing.

"Why don't we just go to Tamaran? Surely they'd help",Bee said over her headset.

"Yeah, I mean dude she is one of them",Beast Girl agreed.

"It couldn't hurt", Pheonix told.

"Fine, set our course to Tamaran Bee",Robin told.

"Over and out",Bee told as she steered them towards the left.

After awhile, they arrived at the planet. There landing was welcomed by Galfore.

"Welcome titans! How do we owe this pleasure?",he asked.

"A girl named Redfire was taken from our planet, she is a Tamaranian, she was taken to be a bride by some creatures. Eleven months ago they chased her to earth",Bee informed.

"Redfire you say",Galfore thought.

"Yes",Beast Girl told.

"Redfire.........Redfire....oh yes she's my errand girl you could say. Yes, such a nice girl. About a year ago Zorgothians came and asked for her hand for their prince. I declined, since she obviously did not welcome this. Thinking of it she did go missing about eleven months ago",he rambled.

"Zorgothians, where are they?!",Robin demanded.

"Do you believe they are the reason she disappeared?",he asked.

"Yeah, if they had creepy green whip things as their weapons", Beast Girl shuddered.

"Then it is war!!!!!!!!!!!!!",he shouted with his fist high in the air.

"We can handle it we just need to know where she is",Bee soothed.

"They are not far from here,the Zorgothians are snake aliens they turn into snakes on command",he told.

"Thank you Galfore",Robin said.

"What does she mean to you?",Galfore asked.

"I.................I love her",Robin told over his shoulder.

"Get her back, she is like a daughter to me and I wish her no harm. But be careful once a Zorgothian takes a woman as their betrothed then it get's dangerous",Galfore warned then the titans departed.

"You hear that man",Beast Girl stated as the launched.

"For Redfire",he told.

Everyone nodded and prepared themselves for a battle.

* * *

Redfire was looking out the barred window of her room when the ladies in waiting came in.

"It is time for you to prepare",one of the two chimed.

Redfire didn't even look at her.

"The prince ordered such!!!!",the other hissed.

Redfire looked over her shoulder with her eyes glowing emerald green.

"Trota",she stated.

Then looked back out the window.

"Let me talk to her",the youngest begged.

"Fine you have ten minutes",the other hissed.

She was clearly a Zorgothian. The door shut behind the Zorgothian snake.

"Slinto garu",She chimed.

Redfire's head snapped in her direction.

"You are a Tamaranian",Redfire eknowledged.

"Yes, taken as a bride",she told."I know what it is like being a prisoner".

"Isn't there anyway out?",Redfire pleaded.

"The prince get's what he wants. And.............he wants you",she told.

Her hair still shined it's ruby color but clearly the Tamaranian in her had been beaten down over the years.

"Did you understand everything I'd been saying?",Redfire asked.

"The language is nearly dead in me. I only understand bits and peices. Mostly I remember insults, so yes I understood you",she smiled radiently."Just then you called the maiden in waiting a snake".

"Not the best insult I have ever said, they are snakes",Redfire smiled lightly."What is your name?".

"Saren",she told.

"Saren, please you must help me",Redfire begged.

"I am sorry, but I do not have powers any longer they drained me of it all",Saren frowned.

Saren placed her hands on Redfire's hand cuffs that engulfed her hands.

"Uh.............gelutha cozot zotar",Saren struggled to say right. Her eyes shone a bright emerald as she did."You must get ready now princess".

Redfire's head turned away as Saren left letting the snake come in. But what Saren had said still was in her head. Gelutha cozot zotar, do not lose faith.

Redfire was trully on the verge of giving up, they had tamed that Tamaranin girl to the point she had no powers and bearly understood her own language.

"Princess I beg you do not make me resort to force",the snake hissed as her eyes glowed red.

"I am not your princess yet",Redfire growled as her eyes glowed green.

* * *

The titans landed on the Zorgothian planet, it was now almost eleven fifty seven. The titans faced some interferance.

"Azerath metrion zinthose",Pheonix said as black matter encased that snakes that had been guards.

A green T-rex made a path into the palace. As a bumble bee made stung everyone possible with her beams. Robin fought with his silver rod.

A snake coiled around Robin and hissed,"Your troq is about to be my prince's".

Everyone was binded as they looked down off the balcony above to see an aile the prince at the end, and a bride walking towards him.

Redfire walked with her hands cuffed and her necklace glowing a bright red,it was hard to walk with volts of electricity shooting through her. Her groom hissed as she approached him. She growled as he touched her arm,her knees buckled as electricity was sent through her.

"Thiisss would be much ssiiimpler if you jussst excepted your fate princeesss",he hissed as his red eyes turned into snake eyes, narrow slits.

Redfire growled as her eyes shone brigthly, her necklace glowed as red as her hair, and another volt went through her now numb body.

"No this would be much simpler if you released me",she hissed back.

"Defiant troq!",he raised his hand to slap her.

Redfire didn't even flinch as his palm slapped her across her face.

"You look even prettier when your mad",he grinned devishly.

She was in a white version of her uniform, which was underneathe,the same criss cross pattern on the stomach except the skirt touched the floor. On her head was the traditional Tamaranian crown.

"Do you Zorgo take Redfire as your princess?",the king asked.

"I do",he smiled.

"Do you Redfire take him to be your prince?",he asked.

Robin broke free of the snake's bonds as did the others they burst through the double doors of the room.

"Redfire!!!!!!!!!!!!!",Robin shouted.

Redifre's head snapped around, and happiness over flowed her heart.

"Answer now!",The prince hissed.

Redfire looked at him with her glowing eyes and growled,"Drop dead".

The prince lashed out and slapped her across the landed with a hard revealed his snakey form, and head straight for felt somebody tampering with her cuffs.

"Saren",she smiled.

"Your lucky I had the key",she smiled as the cuffs fell to floor with a thud.

Saren reached up and yanked the headband and necklace off of Redfire and said,"Now, go save your boyfriend".

"How did you.........?",Redfire asked.

"For something's it comes in handy to be a snake's wife, also the creator of these",she smiled."Now do something that I never had the strength to. Fight back".

Zorgo had coiled himself around Robin as the guards held the other's down.

"Hey,Zorgo!",Redfire cried.

Zorgo's snake head snapped in her direction. Redfire's wedding dress went up in green flames leaving her eyes glowed green as she flew forward and slung the snake into a wall. he spat a stream of poisen at her, only to be barraged with a endless amount of starbolts. When the smoke cleared their prince was in his human form uncoscious.

"Dudes! Let's go!",Beast Girl cried as the room filled with snakes.

"Saren",Redfire grabbed her arm as they ran out of the room.

Redfire took to the air with Saren in one arms clutch, and swooped down and grabbed Robin's arm. They flew to T ship to head to Tamaran to drop Saren off.

* * *

It was now three in the morning, they had just gotten back from went directly to the roof, not stopping to see anyone. She had burn marks on her arms from the cuffs and the electricity magnified through them. Her head and neck still felt like they were on fire. She looked out at the moon as it mirrored on the water.

"Redfire",she heard from behind.

She turned around to see Robin standing there with a small smile on his face. She hadn't even stopped to even look at him.

"Robin",she smiled as tears welled up in her eyes.

She flew into his arms and cried on him. Robin stroked her long red hair to comfort other arm was constricted around her waist binding her to the soft sobs stopped. She kept her head on his chest.

"It's over Redfire. I'll never let anyone hurt you again",he said as he buried his face in her hair.

"Robin",she said softly.

"Redfire",he returned in the same tone.

They looked eachother with love. And passionately kissed eachother, Robin's arm tightened around her waist. When they broke away, his hand went up to her cheek.

"I'll love you forever Redfire of Tamaran",he smiled as he caressed her cheek with his thumb.

"As will I forever love you", she smiled as she kissed him softly on the mouth.

When they broke away Robin latched her necklac around her neck, and they wrapped their arms around eachother as Redfire's necklace glowed green under the star's.


End file.
